


Ready or Not

by rilaya_lucaya



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood and Violence, F/F, Other, Riley is a vampire, This is based in the future, This shouldn't be too violent but, blood for the vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilaya_lucaya/pseuds/rilaya_lucaya
Summary: A dead soulmate and anger is what best describes the vampire Riley Matthews. After realizing what she should do Riley sets off to fix things.(Or Rileys soulmate dies and Riley is not happy)





	Ready or Not

“You’re going through Hell and you won’t talk to anyone.” Farkles voice came to her ears. She stared at her shot as he came closer. “You guys wouldn't understand.” She drinks it down and calls for the bartender. “We wouldn't understand? You're not the only one who lost someone important Riley! We all miss her, but we can't let that stop us from living our lives.” Farkle looks at her and she stares back harshly. “You wouldn't understand Farkle. You want to know why? Because you didn't love her like I did. She is my soulmate and I lost her because I couldn't save her!” Riley had stood and her fist clenched. “I couldn't save her Farkle. Do you know how that feels? Knowing that if I'd only been a bit faster or a bit stronger, better she'd be here. You don’t, so do not try to tell me how to grieve.” Riley can feel that her anger is only growing and now multiple eyes are on them. “What are you guys looking at!” She growled to the bar. Immediately they all turned away going back to their conversations. “Thanks for ruining my night.” She roughly said before pushing past Farkle going off into the night. 

Farkle had felt bad about that encounter. So he asked their friends for help. “Well I see why she got mad.” Smackle said after hearing Farkle explain what happened. Zay also nodded in agreement. “Listen Farkle, we all miss her but Riley loved her. That was her soulmate and now she's buried six feet under. And don't vampires feel more pain when their soulmates die?” Zay looked at the two curiously. “Yeah, I did a little research. They feel lots of pain. I'm surprised Riley didn't drop dead on the spot.” Lucas says nonchalantly. “Not funny Friar.” Farkle glared at him. “I'm not joking. Most vampires either die or seek revenge. All Riley’s done is drink which doesn't even really affect her.” Smackle sighed quietly. “Well she's not dead so I guess we should except her to seek revenge, which I don't know if that's better.” They all looked at each other concerned. 

Riley sat in her apartment alone. She missed her soulmate dearly. And all she could see was that sick bastard killing her. She closed her eyes and tried to stop thinking about it. Letting out a slow breath she stood and walked to her kitchen. It was as she pulled out a beer and turned to head back to the living room that she saw her. “Maya!? W-what? How are you here?” She stumbled back as she stared at her late soulmate. She still looked as beautiful as ever. Her blonde hair still golden and her eyes still piercing blue. 

“Oh Riley honey. Look at you, you're miserable. Pathetic really.” She looked around the place. Riley felt hurt at her words but put the bottle down and walked up to her. Tears filled her eyes as she stared at Maya. “Peaches, I missed you.” Her voice cracked as she reached a hand out to hold her face. “I missed you too love. I wish we could be together.” Riley gasped at her words. Maya was here, how were they not together? “What do you mean?” She held onto to her tightly. “I'm not real honey.” Riley's eyes widen at the words. “Y-you're lying. You're real. You're here. I'm touching you, holding you.” Her voice shook as she spoke. She allowed her hands to brush over the blonde's features. It'd been too long since she last touched her.

“I'm sorry Riley. But I need you to do something for me.” Riley felt tears slowly roll down her cheeks. She didn't want to believe she was fake. “What is it Peaches? I'll do anything. Whatever you want.” Maya took a breath as she gently touched Riley's face. “Honey, I need you to avenge me.” Riley felt confused. “Avenge you? Like get revenge on him?” As she finished the sentence she noticed Maya began to fade. Her touch grew lighter. “Yes, I want him gone.” 

“Maya, you're fading. Please don't go. I can't lose you again.” Maya had tears in her eyes. “I have to, I'm sorry. Please do this for me.” Riley tightened her grip. Tears coming faster down her cheeks. “No! You can't go. Please! Stay longer.” Maya faded more and Riley gripped hard as Maya held her face. “It's okay honey. Remember that I'll always love you.” Riley shook her head. She couldn't go through this again. Maya was getting lighter and lighter. “You're all I have! Please don't leave me! I love you!” Her voice grew shaky as she tried holding her closer. Maya smiled softly before leaning in. Her lips felt soft and light as they pressed against Rileys. It was a feeling Riley missed very much. 

It felt like the kiss lasted ages but when Riley opened her eyes Maya was gone. “I have to avenge her. It's what she wants.” Riley said to herself. She knew that she now had one last goal to do for Maya. But for now she was once again alone her in her apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay. So I know gmw is over but I really like writing for it. So here's a new story. Let me know if you guys like this, comments are always appreciated.


End file.
